naruto's sixth year
by naruto7332
Summary: naruto gets a mission with hinata to gaurd and an entire school. story better than summary naruto and harry are both 16 and naruto knows sage jutsu. naruxhina harryxginny rated T so more people read.
1. new mission

**Summary:** Naruto and Hinata are sent to Hogwarts as a mission after the village of Konoha is attacked. it takes place in harrys 6th year and after peins attack and Narutos a sage. Danzo is the horrible Hokage. Harry and the gang don't feel comfortable with the strange ninjas. What do you think will happen? Naruhina paring

Disclaimer: masashi kisimoto owns the naruto characters and jk rowling owns the harry potter characters.

"Naruto Danzo-san needs you in his office right now. " Sakura haruno said to the completely hyperactive 16 year old in front of her.

"sure" Naruto replied a second before he leaped away to the new Hokage building.

But Naruto found It weird that Danzo would give Naruto such and urgent mission that he would be needed immediately in his office. Because ever since Danzo became Hokage, Naruto hadn't been on any big missions because Danzo didn't want the Anbu captain fox to have any big missions since he became Hokage so he could keep a close eye on the nine tailed Jinchūriki.

"You called Danzo-sama" Naruto said with full Anbu attire

"yes, a man named Albus Dumbledore wants two people to guard a young boy and an entire school."

"Hyuuga Hinata will accompany you and you will get there in by this kunai" Danzo said while holding and old beat up kunai.

"How is that going to get us there?"

"The only thing Albus said is that you must be holding it at 2:30 pm and it will get you there but you must hold it tightly so you don't fall of."Danzo said

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama!" Hinata said as she burst through the door with a big blush on her face that only increased when she saw Naruto standing there.

"Naruto explain to Hinata the mission details" Danzo said

15 minutes later after the mission was explained.

"But how are we going to get there by holding on to a kunai" the stare that she got from Danzo was enough to make her regret her answer.

At 2:30 Naruto and Hinata spun at speeds so fast that they had to use chakra to hold on before landing in a circular office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it so please review.


	2. securing hogwarts

I'm making Hinata a bit more bold in this story.

Thought: _italics _

Kyuubi: **bold **

Jutsu: underlined.

Please review

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or harry potter, do I look famous

Hinata landed on Naruto in a circular office with pictures covering the wall around them. Hinata got of Naruto with a blush so big that her face looked like a giant cherry under her mask. With Naruto oblivious to her face.

"Hello, I take it you're the new guards for the school" said a mysterious person sitting behind desk with many books and a weird bird on it. (A/N if you don't know who it is and you've read at least 2 harry potter books than your dumb)

"And you would be" Naruto asked plainly.

"I am the person who hired you" Albus Dumbledore said.

"Ok so where is the guy where supposed to be protecting."

"He'll be here in a matter of days so you must get this school up to par with your security standards, and please take your masks of"(A/N remember Naruto and Hinata are Anbu and have their masks on.)

"I am very sorry Dumbledore-sama but it is against our standards to take our masks of for security reasons." Hinata said blushing and hoping that his name really was Dumbledore.

How does she know my name Albus thought only to dismiss it as a shinobi thing to always know there clients name?

"Well then what are your names?" Dumbledore asked our favorite ninjas.

"I'm fox" Naruto replied.

"And I'm ram" Hinata said.

"Great you can get started immediately."

_On the Hogwarts grounds _

Naruto ran on the water of the lake placing basic security jutsu around the school before teleporting to the school roof.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled after forming his favorite hand seals.

" I want you to place a sensory jutsu around the school grounds." Naruto told the clone(A/N the jutsu that some old guy placed around Konoha read the chapter where pain invades the village.)

"yes sir" the shadow clone replied before doing the jutsu.

" _I can live through one month with only half my chakra… and I should probably give him some sage chakra so he can use the jutsu longer." _ Naruto thought

…………………………………………..

Five minutes later Naruto jumped away from his clone with sage chakra and into the castle to find Hinata.

_With hinata_

Hinata walked out of her room that was given to her for the year by Dumbledore. She had just finished putting a room divider in it between the two beds in the room. Naruto was going to share the same room as her. When she looked at the paintings she thought she saw one move. Out of curiosity she looked at it closely when it said

"Do you mind"

She was so scared that she jumped down the stairway and landed on the floor five stories below.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he caught up with her.

"eep!" she yelled before fainting, the thing she thought of was, _this is going to be one strange year_

I hope you like it because I worked hard on it.

How do those people write 30 page chapters every time.

I'm trying to make my chapters longer with each chap so the chaps will get longer just have patience.

Hope you liked it so please review.

By: naruto7332.


End file.
